A multi-institutional user group is requesting funding from the NCRR-HEI Program for an 800 MHz NMR spectrometer with a CryoProbe to establish an NIH-NCRR-supported "Central Alabama High-Field NMR Facility" as a Shared Resource to conduct biomolecular research. The user group is drawn from six institutions in Alabama and Mississippi, and includes faculty members from four major PhD granting institutions (the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB), Auburn University, the University of Alabama (Tuscaloosa), and the University of Mississippi) and two predominantly undegraduate institutions (Tuskegee University and Mississippi College). The facility will be physically located on the campus of the lead insitution, UAB, which is conveniently located to the faculty members from the remaining institutions, and has the infra-structure in place for the operation and management of this Shared Resource for the multi-institutional user group. The UAB Administration and several Departments and Centers have also made a significant commitment to this proposed High-Field NMR Facility in terms of space and the initial operating costs. The increased efficiency at 800 MHz in line narrowing for TROSY-based pulse sequences will enable structural investigation of larger proteins and protein complexes not amenable at existing 600 MHz and 500 MHz NMR technology at some of these institutions. The higher sensitivity (further significantly enhanced by the CryoProbe) and chemical shift dispersion at 800 MHz will enable investigations on trace quantities of compounds, sparingly soluble proteins, and complex carbohydrates which are often plagued by resonance overlap. This 800 MHz NMR system will be the center piece of the proposed Central Alabama High-Field NMR Facility and will have a significant impact on NIH- supported research projects as well as other projects in the States of Alabama and Mississippi. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed 800 MHz NMR instrument will provide cutting-edge research capability that is critical for a number of investigations on biomolecules that play a significant role in diseases. It will also be significant in the characterization of low molecular weight natural products and the structure-based design of new compounds with therapeutic potential in treating these diseases.